


Collection: Drarry

by jeni_andtheafterthought



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeni_andtheafterthought/pseuds/jeni_andtheafterthought
Summary: Domestic fluff? Auror missions gone wrong? the pining roommate? gratuitous smut? these stories have a little bit of everything





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are what I've affectionately referred to as "The Drabbles™"  
> Each chapter is a stand alone work with no intentions of sequels for the time being.  
> the word "drabble" is used loosely, chapters do not hold to the standard 100-word format

“It’s cold.” 

Harry looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway, arms crossed and wearing joggers and a what looked like more than one sweater.

“Go back inside then,” Harry said, turning back to the pumpkins and corn stalk decor he was putting up.

“I mean, it’s too cold for you to be out here wearing that. You’re going to catch cold, then you’re going to be begging me for tea, potions, and tissues while you recover.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Get in here and put on at least that hoodie you won’t let me get rid of,” Draco said, getting a bit more demanding.

“Come over here and make me,” Harry said.

He watched Draco stomp down the walkway with the hoodie in hand. Just as Draco reached him, Harry reached up and put his hands on Draco’s neck.

“Fucking hell, Harry, your hands are freezing!” he shouted as he shoved the hoodie against Harry’s chest.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, “Okay, I’m done anyway.”

Draco pouted.

“Does this mean I can’t have a kiss,” Harry asked.

Draco turned from him and started back toward their front door. He knew the payback would be hell, but Harry reached forward to slide his cold hands under Draco’s shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound was driving him crazy. He just couldn’t take it any more. “Would you, please, stop tapping your spoon against your teacup?” Draco asked.

Harry looked up at Draco.

“Disrupting your morning reading?” Harry asked.

“I said, please,” Draco reminded him.

“I’m not tapping. I’m stirring.”

“Well, I need you to stop.”

Harry, still stirring that damned tea, leaned forward in his chair, with a smirk on his face. “Come over here and make me,” he said, before sticking the spoon in his mouth.

Draco crossed the kitchen to stand over Harry, slowly pulled the spoon from his mouth before pressing a kiss against Harry’s lips. As he pulled away, he threw the spoon across the room. 

“What the hell? That was your great-great-aunt what’s-her-face’s antique silver teaspoon,” Harry teased.

Draco shrugged as he returned to his own tea. “She’ll get over it.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Draco, you’re being ridiculous,” Harry said.

“Oh, now you, too,” Draco said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

“Look, Ron is just taking the piss. You’re not weak just because you can’t eat spicy food,” Harry said.

“He’s trying to exclude me. And if Weasley and Hermione can eat it, so can I,” Draco said.

Harry took a deep breath, pressing his palm against his mouth to buy time to think before he spoke. “Draco, love. You said Mrs Weasley’s potato salad was too spicy because she put mustard in it. How the hell are you going to eat lamb vindaloo?”

“He only dared me to take a bite. How bad can it be?”

“Please, just eat your pulao, let’s just have a nice, conflict-free double date and then—” before Harry could finish his sentence, Draco scooped a large bite of Ron’s vindaloo into his mouth.

In unison, Hermione and Harry shouted, “Have you lost your damn mind!?”

–30 minutes later–

Draco sat with a cup of milk in one hand and a chocolate bar in his mouth like a lollypop. His eyes were still red and puffy and his nose reminded Harry of the reindeer from the Christmas poems.

“Well, I hope you’re at least proud of yourself,” Harry said.

Draco sniffled, looked up at Harry and smiled the best he could with his chocolate in his mouth and nodded.

“Ugh,” Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky I love you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry tucked Draco’s hair behind his ear and leaned in to press a kiss against his cheek. “You know I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

Draco nodded, not bothering to hide the tears forming in his eyes. “I don’t understand why you’re the only one who can go.”

“I’ve got the best chance of finding the horcruxes. You know that. If we’re going to win, I have to find them and destroy them. I won’t be alone. Ron and Hermione are coming with me,” Harry said. He pulled Draco into his arms.

“Please, don’t leave,” Draco whispered against Harry’s shoulder.

“You know I have to,” Harry said.

Draco nodded.

“Come with me.”

Draco pulled back to see Harry’s face, to see if he was serious. “Harry, what about my mother? If I leave, what would happen to her.”

“What would happen if you both stay? Mothers are stronger than they get credit for. Your mother is stronger than she gets credit for. I can’t imagine you in that house with him, or the rest of them.”

“I want to go with you. I can’t leave her though. Just,” Draco took a shaky breath, “come back to me?”

“I’ll come back.”

“To me?”

“Yes, Draco. I’ll come back to you.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So, we can’t have movie night because you’re staying with Ron and Hermione?” Draco asked.

“It’s no big deal. The landlord said I could go back in a day or two. They’re just having some trouble with wards. They’ve got someone coming out tomorrow to start repairing them. Hermione already offered me their spare room,” Harry said.

“Okay,” Draco said, crossing his arms.

“I mean, there’s always next week. And the next, and the next. Missing one week won’t hurt us.”

“You need a place to stay for a couple days, and you chose to go stay with your newlywed best friends?” Draco asked.

“Well, yeah. She offered,” Harry said, “and I know how you like your own space.”

“Okay,” Draco said, looking away from Harry.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“Tuesdays are our night,” Draco said, not really answering.

“Draco,” Harry said, “would you mind if I stayed with you while my flat is being re-warded? I’ll try not to disrupt your routines and to let you choose the movie.”

“I think I could handle a couple days with you,” Draco said.

Harry smiled, “Careful. I might be tempted to take that as a challenge.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Draco,” Harry called, “I need you.”

Draco’s breath caught at those words. He steadied himself before leaving his bedroom to find Harry sprawled across the sofa in their living room.

“Yes, Potter.”

Harry grimaced as he tried to sit upright, “Do you have any more of those potions you gave me. I feel like I’ve lost a boxing match to a troll.”

“I don’t understand why you feel the need to push yourself so hard. It’s Auror training, not a life or death situation,” Draco said. “And no, I don’t have any more.”

The look on Harry’s face didn’t surprise him, but the way it made him feel did. Harry’s big, green eyes giving him the sad-puppy look, and his mouth in a pout made Draco weak.

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” Draco offered.

Harry’s eyes went wide, like Draco had announced today was both Christmas and his birthday. “Would you really?”

Draco shrugged, “If you thought it would help.”

“Yes! Yes, please. It mostly between my shoulders and my lower back. If you would be willing to help me, I’d love you forever.”

 _I’d love you forever…_ Draco knew he didn’t mean it, but that didn’t stop him for wanting it.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco turned on the light in his bedroom and suddenly the only thing he saw was Harry’s naked chest and his rumpled bed sheets. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Draco asked, doing his best to hide the fact his heart was pounding.

“I’m not naked. I’m wearing pajamas,” he said, lifting the blanket to reveal what looked like worn out joggers.

“Why are you in my bed?”

“Someone is in mine.”

Draco hated knowing when Harry brought blokes back to their flat. He had no right to say anything, but the jealousy would eat him alive if he let it.

“That still doesn’t answer my question.”

“He told me I was on his celebrity cheat list moments before passing out drunk,” Harry said. “You’ve got a king size bed, I promise to stay well away from you if you’ll just let me crash in here.”

“Celebrity cheat list? People really have those?”

“Apparently. So can I stay?”

What Draco wanted to say was _please stay with me_. What he said was, “I guess.”


	8. Chapter 8

Harry knew.  He knew from the moment the call came in.  When half the Auror department was sent to Diagon Alley and several side streets for a series of firebombings on several businesses, he knew Draco’s potions shop would be one of them.

Both bombers were captured, and most of the fires were easily contained with only a couple minor injuries reported.  Magical fires mixing with the shop full of potions and ingredients proved to be much more of a problem.  Harry caught the second firebomber leaving the potions shop and lost him for a moment.  The next thing he remembered, he was removed from the case and standing in front of the shop watching what was left of the shop burn to a cinder.

He stood there until an Auror barely out of training got his attention enough to say that they had checked Draco into St. Mungo’s.  He apparated over to Mungo’s immediately.

* * *

“What the fuck do you mean I can’t see him?”  Harry shouted.

“Exactly what I told you, law enforcement will be allowed to speak to the patients once they’ve been cleared by the Healer in charge of each individual case,” the mediwitch said.

“I’m not a fucking Auror.  Not right now.  Right now I’m a husband, and I am prepared to make your job much more difficult until you let me in to see him,” Harry said.

“Do you have any identification and proof of your relationship to the patient,” she said.

“Are you kidding me?!” he shouted.  He looked around until he saw a witch in a green uniform filling medicine cups down the hall behind the desk.  “Hey!”

She looked around before saying, “Me?”

“Yeah, you.  Who am I?”

“Is this a trick question?” she asked, but seeing the look on Harry’s face didn’t bother waiting for an answer.  “Harry Potter?”

“Am I married?” he said.

The mediwitch started to interrupt but the medicine cup witch said, “Yeah, to Draco Malfoy.”

“Proof enough, where is he.”

* * *

After only a couple more threats to call security, Harry pushed into a room at the end of the hall.  Draco sat on the edge of a tiny bed, his clothes badly burned, a nasty red burn across his chest and shoulder, and a death grip on the sheets on either side of his legs.

Harry didn’t remember crossing the room or falling to his knees.  He didn’t remember clinging to Draco like he never expected to see him again.  Flashes of fiendfyre raked old fears through him. He gasped for air, finally feeling like he could breathe again when he felt Draco’s hands on him.

“I almost lost you,” said Harry.

“So little faith in my charm work, I see,” Draco said.

Harry laughed, hysterics getting the better of him.

“The potions altered the fires, but I got out quickly.  We were closed for lunch so it was just me,” Draco said.

Harry looked up at Draco, “What about the owls?”

Draco smiled.  He would love Harry forever if he were the kind of man who would remember to ask about the owls.  “All out on deliveries,” Draco answered.

“Thank Merlin.”

“You okay?” Draco asked.

“I am now,” Harry said, getting up to sit next to Draco on the bed. “Just don’t be mad, but I’ve been suspended for the rest of the month.”

“I’m not surprised, but why?”

“When I caught the guy who firebombed your shop, I may have broken his nose…and three of his teeth.”

Draco scoffed. “Must have been some hex.  What did you hit him with?”

“My fists.”

“Leave it to a muggle-raised Gryffindor,” Draco said.

“I thought he killed you.  I’d say punching the guy was an understandable response even if it was a bad one,” Harry said.  “I’m glad you’re okay,” Harry whispered, leaning his head on Draco’s uninjured shoulder.

“Me, too,” Draco said.  


	9. Chapter 9

“You can stop lying to me if you want,” Harry whispered against Draco’s neck.

Draco shrugged his shoulder, forcing space between his neck and Harry’s face. “I’m not lying. I’m not ticklish.” 

“Then why won’t you sit still and let me love on you?”

“You were just talking against my neck. It’s uncomfortable,” Draco said, crossing his arms.

“Come on, just tell my where your ticklish spots are, and I won’t have to go searching for them.” Harry pulled Draco back into his arms and started dragging his fingertips down Draco’s neck. Harry noticed the slightest shudder.

Draco scoffed. “You won’t find anything.”

“Wanna bet?” Harry asked.

“That’s ridiculous. What would that prove? You would just—” Draco’s words were interrupted by a sharp intake of breath when Harry ran his fingers down Draco’s side.

“I would ‘just’ what?”

Draco pushed Harry, not gaining any distance between them. “Piss off.”

Harry laughed and stopped. 

Draco allowed Harry to pull him back into bed. He didn’t mind when Harry pressed kisses long his collarbone. He didn’t stop Harry when he started tracing his fingers down Draco’s chest. Draco sighed when Harry kissed the sensitive skin at the bend of his hip…until he blew a raspberry against his inner thigh.

If Draco wasn’t so annoyed, he would be embarrassed at the sound he made. “Fucking really, Potter?”

“I guess it’s a good thing you didn’t take that bet.”


	10. Chapter 10

“I may have made a mistake,” Draco said, storming into Harry’s room.

Harry raised his head off his pillow to stare at the fuzzy figure in his doorway that must have been Draco. “I’m sure you have.”

Draco huffed. “I bet Seamus I could beat him at his video game.” Draco was holding a game cartridge for Harry to see.

Harry shook his head, “You know I can’t see that.”

“Merlin’s sake…” Draco said, crossing the room to grab Harry’s glasses off the dresser. He shoved the glasses onto Harry’s face, effectively stabbing Harry in the cheek and ear.

“Dammit, Draco,” Harry said, before he saw the game. He couldn’t keep from laughing. “Mortal Kombat? Oh, you’re fucked. Hope you didn’t bet anything important.”

“Teach me how to play?” Draco asked.

“Are you kidding me? I just mash buttons and hope something cool happens. Just pick Scorpion or Sub-Zero. They have the coolest finishing moves and don’t let him get you in an attack combo, but other than that, it’s not like I have a lot of experience playing freaking video games.”

Draco stayed silent for a solid minute before crossing the room to dig through Harry’s closet. He pulled a few t-shirts and a hoodie off the hangers.

“The fuck are you doing?” Harry asked, still not bothering to get out of bed.

“Well, since you’re not going to help, I guess I’m going to lose. Unfortunately that means I have to wear your clothes for a week,” Draco said.

“Wait. Did you just sniff my hoodie?”

“Just making sure it was clean, you wanker,” Draco said.

Harry laughed before he curled back into his blankets. “It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone you’re planning to lose on purpose. There are less ridiculous ways to get into my trousers though.”

“Shut up, Potter,” Draco said before storming out of Harry’s room.

Harry didn’t know how he got pulled into the bet, but the idea of seeing Draco in his t-shirts for a few days? Damn, he hoped Draco loses his bet.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry walked into the kitchen sometime after two in the morning to find Draco sitting at the table.

Draco jumped when Harry moved into his line of sight. “Merlin, fuck, you scared me.”

“I think we need to talk,” Harry said.

“Right now?”

“Draco, you can’t keep doing this. It’s not healthy.”

Draco crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. “I’m not doing anything.”

“Then why aren’t you asleep? I feel like I never see you sleep anymore,” Harry said. He circled the table until he could sit in front of Draco. He was fully expecting Draco to fight him.

“I can’t.”

Harry sighed. He could label the stars with the times Draco said he couldn’t do something, no matter how obscure the task. “You could take the potions Hermione gave you. There’s not harm in that, and there’s no shame in it either.”

“I’m not going to take potions,” Draco said.

“I can look at you and tell you’re exhausted. Why are you fighting so hard to stay awake?”

Draco slumped forward. His expression fell into one of defeat. “I can’t because I feel like there is something I need to do. Or maybe I’m going to miss something. I just can’t let myself shut down. I’m af—”

Harry watched Draco fight his own thoughts but waited for him to continue. 

“I can’t sleep because that’s time I won’t get back. I’m afraid I won’t have time.”

“Draco. Love, this isn’t you. You have to understand that. You’re struggling and it breaks my heart that you can’t even see that. Are you telling me that you’re enjoying your time here, alone, in the middle of the night? When you know you’re going to feel like shit in the morning?”

“No.”

“Draco. Taking a potion to help you work toward better sleeping habits is not failing. You’re not sleeping your life away,” Harry said. He waited for a few minutes for Draco to respond. “Fine. If you are sure you won’t sleep, will you at least take half a potion and hold me until I fall asleep?”

“Okay.” Draco didn’t hesitate to agree, but he knew this problem was far from its solution.

“Do you want a glass of water before we go up then?”

Draco shook his head, his eyes looking more exhausted than Harry had seen him in weeks.

“Okay. I’ll meet you up there then,” Harry said, getting up for a glass. “I just need a sip. And remember, you have to stay with me until I fall asleep.”

Draco nodded, still looking half zombie. When he shuffled out the door, Harry filled the glass with water from the tap. Then, he pulled a tiny vial from his pocket and added a single drop of Pepper-Up potion to his water. Because damned if he would fall asleep before Draco.


	12. Chapter 12

It was hard to tell which noises were thunder and which ones were coming from Draco stomping around in the attic doing Merlin-knows-what at nearly midnight.

“Harry!” Draco shouted.

Harry kicked off the covers and dragged himself from their bedroom. “What do you want?” he shouted back.

“Harry, come look what I found.”

Harry groaned and forced himself up the pull-down ladder. At the far end he could see the Lumos from Draco’s wand. He could also see a rather large hole in their roof accompanied by an alarming amount of rainwater pouring into the attic.

“So, I found this waterfall…” Draco said.

Harry sighed deeply. “Well, shit.”


	13. Chapter 13

Harry arrived late to the Ministry’s event. He tried to talk his way out of attending, but since he missed the last three, sitting this one out wasn’t really an option. As he was making his way to the ballroom, he noticed he wasn’t the only latecomer.

“Potter,” Draco greeted him.

“Hi. You look nice,” Harry said.

“You could have stopped at ‘hi’,” he said, smiling at Harry.

“Good to see you too, wanker,” Harry said. The stepped into the crowded room. Everywhere Harry looked, there were clusters of chatty, overdressed people eating poncy hors d’oeuvres.

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” Draco said.

“Don’t act like you’re not into this sort of thing,” said Harry.

“Only when I can make some fun out of it,” Draco said.

“Any ideas?” 

Draco smiled at him. “Maybe. Unless you’re scared.”

“You wish,” Harry said. “Out with it.”

“How about this: we pretend to be dating. ‘Boyfriends’ if you will. The more obnoxiously over the top about it we are, the better. Rules: we can’t confirm or deny that we’re together. When asked about it directly, we can’t lie, only sidestep,” Draco said. “First one to lie or break character loses. If no one assumes we’re dating by the time we leave, we both lose.”

Harry glanced at the crowded room, already seeing a couple heads turn their way. He reached up and cupped Draco’s cheek and leaned in to whisper, “Sweetheart, you’ve played this game before. I’ve seen you and Pansy play before. You’ve got an advantage.” Harry pulled away only enough to look Draco in the eyes and smiled hoping Draco realized how many people were already staring. Seeing the light pink blush to Draco’s cheeks, he didn’t even have to fake the smile.

“Does that mean you forfeit already?” Draco asked, sliding a hand up Harry’s arm to where he still had Draco’s cheek cradled in his palm. “Or do you still want to play?” 

Taking his hand off Draco’s face in favor of holding his hand, Harry said, “I’ll play.”


	14. Chapter 14

“The paint’s supposed to go where?” Draco asked.

“Well, I’m not an expert in muggle carnival stuff, but I would assume face paint goes on your face,” Ron said, looking to Hermione as though he was actually waiting for confirmation.

“You lot would just let them put that on your skin?” 

“Well,” Hermione said, pushing her way to the face painting booth, “I’m getting a flower.”

Draco continued to complain about the dangers of poor skincare and refusing to eat any of the snacks that anyone bought. Hermione rejoined them with a flower in psychedelic neon colors that looked even more vivid against her dark skin. 

“Okay, I’m painted. Now we can go to the rides,” Hermione said, pulling Ron along.

“I’m not doing that. Those things look like death traps,” Draco said, only barely making an attempt to keep up.

“Okay, well, Dean and Seamus are over at the games, we can go find them. I’ll win you a teddy bear,” Harry offered.

“A bear? I’m not a child,” Draco mumbled.

Harry turned quickly, nearly letting Draco walk right into him. “Well, you’re fucking acting like one. You have done nothing but bitch and moan since we got here. If you didn’t want to be here, why did you come?” Harry asked.

“When you asked, I didn’t realize we were going to be here with half the people we know. I though…” Draco stopped. He took a deep breath as if to say something else then shook his head like he was giving up. 

“Thought I was asking you on a date, maybe?” Harry asked.

Draco kept his eyes off Harry's face.

“Ginny and Luna, Ron and Hermione, Dean and Seamus,” Harry said, listing the couples here with them, “you and me?”

Neither of them spoke. Neither of them moved. Until Draco covered his face with his hands and said, “Damn. I’m an idiot.”

“Yep,” Harry said, smiling.

Draco looked at Harry not knowing what to say until he settled on, “Is it too late to say I want that bear?”

“Nope. Is it too late to salvage a good first date?” Harry asked.

Draco smiled back and said, “Nope.”


	15. Chapter 15

Harry didn’t care about most of the house. He didn’t bother fixing it up. He’d cleaned the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and one of the bedrooms. It was all he needed really, but Grimmauld Place was full of rooms. Those rooms had their secrets. Harry didn’t know what to do with most of it, but he did contact Draco. 

It felt like a crazy idea at first, but after Andromeda said she didn’t want anything out of that house, he thought Narcissa or Draco might. Family belongings were still family belongings even when that family was toxic. Draco was hesitant but eventually agreed to stop by. 

Harry let him wander the house, taking pretty much whatever he wanted as long as it didn’t belong to Sirius. Harry had forgotten he was even in the house when Draco finally found him. Draco offered to help. Harry wasn’t sure why he’d agreed to let Draco stay, but he had.

“The paint’s supposed to go where?“ Draco asked.

“Over the tapestry. It won’t come off the wall.”

“You’re just going to paint over the whole family tree?” Draco asked.

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s not like this isn’t documented in a hundred other places. And there’s not a single face on that wall that I give a fuck about. They were all burned off,” Harry said, gesturing to where Sirius and Andromeda had been smudged off. “The only faces left either hate me or don’t give a fuck about me.”

Draco didn’t move, but made no attempt to stop Harry when he started covering the tapestry in a dark blue paint that Luna had given him. She swore it would cover anything. 

“I never asked you to help. You can leave whenever you want,” Harry said. Then he continued painting. He had almost reached the far side of the wall, the last few faces on the tree when he realized Draco was still standing behind him, and he was staring at the small portrait of his own face. Harry lowered the paint roller. “What?”

Draco said nothing when he picked up a paint roller, covered it in blue and carried it over to the wall. He hastily covered his father’s name where no portrait was included, more carefully over his mother’s name and portrait. 

When he hesitated over his own portrait, he scoffed. “Stupid thing to be emotional over, isn’t it? I’ve got no place in your home.” He rolled the blue paint over the tapestry, covering all evidence that he’d ever been there. “It’s like you said, not a single face you give a fuck about.” There was no heat, no venom to his words. He sounded heartbroken. Draco put the paint roller back in the little plastic tray. 

Harry told himself Draco was being dramatic and ridiculous. He told himself that they were nothing to each other, and there was no reason to feel guilty. He told himself not to follow Draco, but he did anyway.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry rolled over but didn’t show any intentions of waking up.

“Harry,” Draco whispered again. 

“Mmm,” Harry grumbled.

“Harry, I need you to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” 

Harry mumbled something else that sounded like ‘hell no’ so Draco left without him. Harry was well and truly asleep again when the shouting started.

Harry stumbled from his bed, grabbing nothing but his wand and glasses and ran down the stairs. He stumbled to a halt at the kitchen entrance when he saw Draco putting out the last of the fires.

“NOT A FUCKING WORD!” Draco shouted. “I told you I can’t use a muggle kitchen! I just wanted some eggs and toast but no, you couldn’t be bothered to— Harry. You’re naked.”

“And I thought you were dying.”

“I could have been,” Draco said, crossing his arms.

Harry sighed. “I’m going back to bed for another few minutes. That will give you just enough time to spell everything back to the way it was and for me to convince myself this was a nightmare.” He turned to leave then said, “Unplug the toaster. It’s starting to smoke.”


	17. Chapter 17

Harry stopped running when he realized Draco was no longer beside him. Their date at the beach had been cut short by the sudden downpour they were now running from. Harry looked to the car then back to Draco. 

“Draco, come on. What are you doing?” Harry called back to him.

If Draco answered, the words were buried by the sound of crashing waves and blankets of rain.

Harry ran back to Draco as gracefully as the sand would allow. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” he asked when he reached him.

“I can’t keep doing this. I’m not leaving until—”

Harry shook his head, “Come on, have your existential crisis in the car.”

“Harry,” Draco said, speaking loud enough to be heard over the sounds of water, “I keep doing this, keep planning these perfect days and they always get ruined somehow. There’s never going to be a perfect day. I can’t keep waiting for one. Every time I get close, I panic and keep putting it off. But I need to… Will you marry me?”

Harry stared at him.

“Shit. Forgot,” Draco said, pulling a ring out of his pocket. “Here.” When Harry didn’t move to take it, Draco added, “If you want it.”

Harry felt like all the air was gone. Multiple responses were warring inside him and the only thing he could do was stare at Draco.

Worry was now making itself more obvious on Draco’s face. He said, “It doesn’t have to be a legal marriage if you don’t want to. It can just be for us. If…if you wanted.”

Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Draco. 

“Harry, please say something before my heart beats out of my chest.”

Harry whispers, “Yes,” and Draco pulls away. 

After a quick kiss, Draco slides the ring on Harry’s finger. It doesn’t fit, but neither of them care at the moment. “Come on, Harry. Let’s get to the car before we are struck by lightening.”


	18. Chapter 18

Draco was the last person Harry expected to see in the astronomy tower. He came here when he needed to be alone. After what happened two years prior, no one ever seemed to want to be up here, so company was never an issue.

“I think we’re overdue for a conversation,” Draco said.

“Oh?” Harry answered.

“I know you don’t think I should be back at Hogwarts, but here I am. So I think we need to get this over with,” Draco said.

“I never said I didn’t think you should be here,” Harry said. He wasn’t entirely comfortable with his feelings on Draco’s return, but none of it was because he didn’t think Draco should be back.

“I’m not an idiot, Potter. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice. I mean, it’s not surprising after you refused to speak at my trial. But I didn’t need you. I am still here.”

“That’s not true,” Harry said. 

“Which part?” Draco said, closing the distance between them. 

“I didn’t refuse,” Harry said. 

“Not that it matters, but why should I believe you?”

“Think about it. If I did, if I spoke up at your trial and you weren’t thrown in Azkaban, how many people would say that you only got off because I pulled some strings? You got off because you deserved to, and now no one can take that away from you,” he said. “I didn’t have anything to do with it. It was Luna’s idea first. Then Hermione came around. She never told us that you cried when Bellatrix tortured her. Not until after the trials. After them, it wasn’t long before others had something to say as well.”

“Then why do you keep looking at me like you don’t want me here?” Draco said, crossing his arms.

Harry shrugged. “I’m not,” he said, not ready to tell Draco why he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off him. “You just…you look a lot more like your mother than you used to. I guess it’s the hair.”

“There’s nothing wrong her. Or my hair,” he said, defensively.

“No,” Harry said, turning to leave the tower, “there isn’t.”


	19. Chapter 19

Draco was breathing too heavily and his hands were shaking. He held his left arm up, the Dark Mark an red monstrosity on his skin. His sobbing breaths bordered on a whimper in anticipation of the pain to come. Draco brushed the tears from his eyes with his other arm.

“Draco, you really don’t have to do this. This Mark isn’t who you are,” Harry said.

“I’ll never be able to live any kind of life if this is on my skin every time I look at myself,” Draco said, picking Harry’s wand off the table and shoving it in Harry’s hands.

“Then let me be the one to look at you,” Harry said. He reached up to brush more tears off Draco’s cheek but Draco pulled away.

“I know you’re trying to be sweet, but I can’t live with this. I can’t. I won’t be able to—” Draco was nearing full panic, his voice tight. “I believe they call this a cry for help. Please. Help me.”

“You really want me to brand over it? You know if I do this, you’ll always have my magic in your skin. This will never go away. If we break up, if you change your mind, if it doesn’t work the way you think it will, there’s no taking it back. It is not just a tattoo. This is my magic. On you. Forever. Where you’ll always see it,” Harry said. He stopped trying to talk Draco out of it days ago, but he had to know that Draco was completely sure. 

“I need this. If you’re still willing, I need this. You’re the only one I trust to do this,” Draco said, lowering his arm to cradle it against his chest.

“But what about your mom? Any of your friends? You’re sure you want it to be me?”

Draco nodded. “It nearly killed mother to see me go through it the first time. She refused. She said I just needed to be strong and it would fade. And I don’t know if you know this, but not all friends are like your friends.” 

Harry didn’t take his eyes of Draco, but couldn’t think of a thing to say.

“I know you. You can do this without Dark Magic. You’ll never use it against me, to control me,” Draco said, raising his arm again. “Please, I’m begging, Harry.”

–

The heartbreaking sounds of Draco’s screams still rattled him down to his bones. He held Draco to his chest where they’d collapsed into a heap on the floor just as much to keep himself grounded as to comfort Draco through the pain.

Harry hoped and prayed that Draco would never grow to hate him for what he’d done. He had no idea what the Mark would look like after Harry poured his own magic into it. 

He looked down at Draco; he watched Draco trace his fingertips over his arm. Where the skull and serpent once gazed up with dead eyes, something else shimmered against Draco’s pale skin. The skull was nondescript but not the dreadful thing from before. The serpent had twisted away, replaced by a nebulous curl of rich green and gold against a splash of stars. The image of death and hatred was gone. In it’s place, Draco’s very own galaxy stretched nearly from wrist to elbow.

Draco wasn’t yet ready to take his eyes away from the magic in his skin, but his words were unmistakably meant for Harry. “Thank you.”


	20. Chapter 20

Harry sighed heavily, dropping his cellphone onto his desk.  

“Hmm?” Draco asked without looking up his report.

“There’s something fucking wrong,” Harry said through gritted teeth.

Draco looked across the office.  Harry had pulled off his glasses and hid his face in his hands.  He wasn’t sure if Harry was able to get much sleep the night before, having spent it in Mungo’s.

“They said I’m fine, to just come back this evening for a follow up, but there’s something wrong.  I can feel it.  That couldn’t have been just a stinging hex,” Harry mumbled, hands still over his face.

Draco only answered, “Okay.”

“You have to believe me.  Robards doesn’t seem worried; you don’t seem to believe me; the entire DMLE is walking on eggshells around me and I want to know why,” Harry said, finally looking over at Draco.

“What do you think is wrong?” Draco managed to whisper.

“According to MagiWebMD,” Harry picked up his cell and shook it slightly, “I’m pregnant.”

Draco smiled weakly.

“Okay, now I know you know something,” Harry said.

“What are you talking about?  I’m allowed to be worried about my partner,” Draco said.

Something flashed across Harry’s face. “What did you say?”

“Aurors are allowed to be worried about their partners,” Draco repeated carefully. “Raids are stressful, and the last one didn’t go well.  You’ve- er, we’ve both been through a stressful situation.”

“What aren’t you telling me, Malfoy?”

Draco flinched at the sound of his name.  “There’s nothing I can say.”

“Because there’s nothing to say?  or because you’re hiding something.”

“Drop it,” Draco said, hesitating only a fraction of a second before adding, “Potter.”

Harry stood up so quickly his chair was nearly knocked over.

Draco readied himself as Harry stomped over to his desk.

“What aren’t you telling me?!” Harry shouted.

Draco took a deep breath before circling the desk.  He stood right in front of Harry, fists clenched at his sides.  “I don’t know what you want from me, but this isn’t working.”

* * *

_“I don’t know what you want from me, but this isn’t working,” Draco said.  His hands clenched into fists at his sides, he stood close enough to Harry that he could feel Draco’s restraint._

_“It’s not working because neither of us tried.”_

_“Tried what?  Potter,” Draco started.  His words spoken slowly and carefully, “I think that we have been working too closely together for too long.  Maybe I should put in for a transfer, or maybe trade partners.”_

_“Just,” Harry hesitated, “You might be willing to ignore everything, but just give me ten seconds.  Can I have that?”_

_“For what?”_

_“Ten seconds,” Harry whispered, leaning in to Draco. “Please?”_

_Draco had barely nodded when Harry kissed him for the first time._

* * *

“Ten seconds.”

Draco’s eyes went wide as he looked at Harry. “What did you say?”

Harry’s confusion was clear, “I don’t know.  Ten seconds?  That’s…important.”

“Maybe I should” Before Draco could finish, Harry kissed him.  Relief flooded Draco as he reached up to take Harry’s face in his hands.  Draco could feel tears against fingers.  He pulled away, hoping to see some recognition in Harry’s eyes.

“What happened to me?” Harry whispered.

Draco had been instructed to say nothing, wait for Harry to find his way back to himself.  Pretend things were fine.  Three days of this had been enough to rip his heart in half, but even now, he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to answer.

“I was,” Harry started, pressing another kiss against Draco’s forehead, “Obliviated.”

A sob raked through Draco.  He nodded.

“They took you?” Harry asked, his voice tight. “It was just you. Wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“It wasn’t yesterday, was it?” Harry asked.

Draco let go of Harry’s face to pull him into a tight hug.  “Three days.  They caught it in time to undo the charm work, but they said if it came back, if all your memories came back, you’d have to find them yourself.”

“I’m so sorry, Draco.  We’ve been going through this for days?  I can’t imagine what it’s been like for you.”

Draco shook his head and hid his face against Harry’s chest.

“Can we go home?” Harry asked.

“Mungo’s first; they were insistent on that.” Draco said, “Then yes, Merlin please, yes.”


	21. Chapter 21

Draco hooked a finger under Harry’s chin, tilting his head up until he had to look Draco in the eyes. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed,” he whispered.

Harry leaned forward, “Like what? Like I want to tear you out of those expensive clothes? Or maybe like I want to drop to my knees and beg you to pull your cock out for me?” He grabbed Draco’s tie and pulled him down until Harry could reach his mouth for a filthy kiss. “Maybe I was looking at you like I want you to bury your fingers in my hair and fuck my mouth with your tongue.”

Objectively, that sounded obscene, but coming from Harry those phrases had Draco harder than iron.

“I could keep looking at you like I want you to ride me until you forget your own name,” Harry said, licking a stripe up the side of Draco’s neck, the tie still wrapped around his fingers. “Or am I looking at you like I’m silently begging you to bend me over the first firm surface and fuck me until all I can do is beg for you to fill me up?”

“Fuck it,” Draco said, as he started pulling off Harry’s clothes right inside the front door of their flat.


	22. Chapter 22

Draco took a moment before opening to door to his flat. He still didn’t know why he agreed to let Potter stay with him for the next week. Surely Potter could afford one of the hotels in the area. He could have apparated to the Ministry. Not having an apparation license has never stopped him before.

Watching Potter make tea in his kitchen, walk out of his bathroom wearing only a towel, and sitting on his sofa in the mornings with his messy hair and lines on his face from wrinkles on his pillow were driving Draco wild.

He didn’t see Potter in the living room and the guest room looked empty. Draco sighed. He hated seeing him in the kitchen. He just looked so comfortable, so “at home”. 

Draco stepped into the kitchen, ready to see Potter using his kitchen like he belonged there, but he was not ready for the rest of it. 

“Hey, I hope you’re okay with take-away. You’ve been giving me some serious side eye every time I use your kitchen, so I figured I’d pick up Chinese instead,” Potter said. He was plating up some kind of noodles and rice with what looked like chicken from the white paper containers. But the thing that caught Draco’s attention the most was the jumper. 

Potter was standing in Draco’s kitchen, putting food on Draco’s dishes, and wearing one of Draco’s old Slytherin jumpers.

“Take it off,” Draco said, barely above a whisper.

“I’m sorry, I know I should have asked, but my shampoo bottle came open in my luggage and most of my clothes are in the wash,” Potter said, looking down at the jumper.

Draco was almost shaking. Half his fantasies were playing out over the course of this week and he couldn’t wait for it to be over, but seeing Potter in his clothes was too much. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Potter stood there frozen for a moment, the green of the jumper bringing out the already impossible green of his eyes. “I- I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d mind.” He tugged the zipper open. He wore nothing underneath.

Draco might have swooned if not for the look on Potter’s face. He looked like a kicked puppy. Potter shrugged out of the jumper and held it out for Draco. He took the jumper and went to his bedroom. He couldn’t help it. He held the jumper to his face. It was warm from Potter’s skin and smelled so damned good. He knew he’d been a dick just now. As a peace offering, he decided to take Harry a t-shirt that Draco never wore.

“Here. Can’t have you running around half naked,” Draco said, avoiding eye contact.

“Thanks,” Potter said.

Draco watched as he pulled on the shirt. Who knew putting on clothes could be so sexy?

Fuck, Draco thought. I can’t wait for this week to be over.


	23. Chapter 23

“Well, if all your dates have ended so bad lately, maybe you should just go on a date with me,” Harry said.

Draco scoffed.

“What? Am I not your type?” Harry asked, propping his feet up on their coffee table. 

No, not their coffee table. Draco’s table. This was Draco’s flat, and it was Harry’s, but it wasn’t theirs.

“What makes you think I want to get piss drunk stupid with you at some pub only to stumble back here so you can use me up in a single night?” Draco asked. “You wouldn’t be able to complain to me about me over breakfast the next morning. Might make for an awkward morning.”

Harry stayed quiet for too long. Draco didn’t know what to say. He wanted to make it very clear he wasn’t calling him a slut or anything. Unfortunately, there was no way to clarify that without telling him the truth. Draco loved the idea of Harry with other people, but when the idea became a reality prancing through his flat every few weeks, the jealousy started eating him alive. 

After the most uncomfortable silence Draco’s endured in ages, Harry nodded and said, “Yeah, you’d probably end up hating me anyway.”

Draco watched Harry stand and leave the living room, his heart aching with every passing second before he whispered to himself, “I wish I could hate you.” Maybe that would be less painful.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry made his way across the crowded club.  His body was running on nerves and adrenaline by the time he got to the bar.  “Wanna dance?” 

Draco turned to face Harry.  He gave Harry a wicked grin, “Potter.”

“No, then?  Let me buy you a drink then,” Harry said.

“If you could keep your eyes off my body, you’d see I already have one,” Draco said, raising his glass.

“So you do.  Maybe you should put it in your mouth and swallow it down,” he said.

Draco emptied the glass in one go.

“Careful.  All at once and you might choke,” Harry said.  He reached up to brush his thumb across Draco’s lips. “I have a hard time believing you’re here to sit at a bar and drink alone.”

“And you have a better idea?” Draco said.

“I hear the loo is pretty clean here,” Harry said.

“Maybe we could go check it out,” Draco said.

* * *

Harry and Draco didn’t leave the club together, but the arrived home at the same time.  

“Hey love,” Harry said, leaning in to kiss Draco’s shoulder as he unlocked their front door.

Draco hummed a response and took Harry’s hand as they went inside. “I was thinking, maybe next time, I should only speak French.  Or maybe you can be a rentboy.”

“I’ll never understand why you have to start planning our next role play the same damned night,” Harry says, shaking his head.

“You love it,” Draco says.

“Yeah,” Harry agrees, “I kinda do.”


	25. Chapter 25

Robards couldn’t have made this briefing any more boring if he tried.  Too many late nights, stake-outs, and raids were catching up to Harry.  It had been weeks since he had a day off.  The room was too warm, his voice droning on about workplace safety or some rubbish.  

He didn’t realize he was falling asleep.  Didn’t even realize he’d let his eyes close until he felt a harsh thud against his right side.  He startled awake to realize he’d toppled over right into Malfoy’s lap.

His heart was racing, adrenaline flooding his system, so he shouted, of course he shouted, “I’m so sorry!”

Malfoy’s slow smile was not reassuring. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

“I didn’t faint.  I fell asleep,” Harry insisted.  

“Tired Potter?  Maybe you should come back to mine and I’ll tuck you in bed.  I could keep you cozy for a good night…sleep.” 

“Aurors! I said ‘Is there a problem?’” Robards shouted from his podium at the front of the room.

“No, sir,” they both said.

He glanced back over at Malfoy who seemed unshaken by the whole ordeal.  He was in no danger of actually paying attention to the briefing now.  And he certainly wouldn’t doze off again.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry walked back to the living room with his mug of tea to find Draco with his plate of treacle tart.  The little prat had eaten most of it.

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!” Harry said.

“It’s not as if you don’t have almost an entire tart in the kitchen,” Draco said. “You could have avoided this whole ordeal by asking if I wanted a slice in the first place.”

Harry leaned down, setting the mug on the table before taking Draco’s face in his hands.  He kissed him slowly.

“You didn’t stay angry long,” Draco said, smiling up at Harry.

“I’m still angry, but I knew you’d taste like treacle tart,” he said, kissing Draco once more before returning to the kitchen.  


	27. Chapter 27

Harry and Draco stopped in the hallway outside their rooms.  “Hey Malfoy,” Harry said, obviously nervous.

“Yeah?”

“I wanted you to know, er, well thank you for helping me with my essay.  I mean, I know we fought half the time, and the other half, it was, er, homework,” Harry said.

“You could have summed that up with ‘thank you’ instead of making me stand here through one of the least eloquent speeches I’ve endured all week,” Draco said.

“You didn’t let me finish. I was trying to say that I had a good time,” Harry said. 

Draco raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“With you.  I had a good time _with you_ ,” Harry clarified.

“Oh,” Draco said.  “I reckon it wasn’t so bad.”

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Harry teased.

“I don’t think, well, it’s not what I would call an actual smile or anything,” Draco said, turning a bit pink.

“You could have summed that up with ‘yes, I smiled’ instead of—” Harry would have continued but Draco gave him a half-hearted shove.

“I don’t suppose you’ll need anymore homework help soon?”

Harry winked and said, “I might.”  Then he stepped into his room, leaving Draco alone in the hallway.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry was finally getting used to the stares and comments from everyone.  It had been all of six hours and you would think getting a new pair of glasses was the most important thing Harry had done in his life.  

If Ron gave any indication that he noticed the frames were different, Harry missed it.  Hermione simply said “they suit you” before going into a conversation about their weekend plans.  Harry loved them both for it.

He was tired of the “you look so different” statements, questions about the whys and wherefores.  Maybe he had just finally got around to getting new frames.  It didn’t have to mean anything.

It wasn’t until he was sitting in Transfiguration that he hoped someone would notice.  Of course, that someone noticed.

Draco stopped in front of Harry’s table.  After a second of blatant staring, he leaned forward until he was unreasonably close.

“They’re really nice,” Draco said.

Harry reflexively reached up to adjust his glasses, “Thanks.”

“I was talking about your eyes,” Draco said, “but the glasses are nice, too.”

Harry couldn’t help but grin up at Draco.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Draco asked.

“Funny, I was just about to ask the same thing regarding your ability to come up with a one-liner that didn’t suck,” Harry said, still smiling.

Draco laughed.  “Jokes aside, Potter, you look good.”  

“Thanks. You do, too,” Harry said.

“Oh, Potter, if you’re just now noticing that, you’ve been long overdue for new glasses,” Draco said.

“If you two are quite finished,” Professor McGonagall said from the front of the classroom, “I do have a class to teach.” 


	29. Chapter 29

“What the fuck?” Harry grumbled.  It took him a solid second to realize what woke him up.  

“Shit! Merlin! I’m so sorry, Harry!” Draco said too loudly, his voice also rough with sleep.

“Did you just hit me?”

“I didn’t mean to.  I mean, I did, but not in real life.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Harry asked.  He rubbed his hand over his face, being extra careful across his eye and nose. “You punched me in the face.”

Draco pulled himself close to Harry, wrapping his arms around him, snuggling into him as best as he could.  “I swear it was an accident.”

The more Harry woke up, the more angry he felt.  “How do you accidentally punch someone in the face while they’re sleeping?”

“I was asleep, too,” Draco said, his words muffled from having his face pressed against Harry’s chest.  When Harry didn’t respond, Draco continued, “I had a dream we were in bed, like now.  Everything was the same, even our clothes, and we were arguing.  Then when the argument was almost over, you just said something.”

“Something?” Harry put an arm around Draco, finally starting to calm down.

“Yeah, and when I asked what you mumbled at the end of the argument, even though I knew you called me a bitch, you told me ‘I said you’re an ugly bitch’ so I punched you in the face in my dream.  I didn’t realize I was moving my body in real life.”

“Mhmm.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sure.”

“I didn’t mean to punch real-you in the face.”

“Okay.” After a few minutes Harry asked, “Am I safe to go back to sleep or do I need to send you to the sofa?”

Draco’s only answer was the deep, even breathing of sleep.

“You’re lucky I love you,” he whispered before kissing Draco’s head.


	30. Chapter 30

“Why are you home so late?” Draco called when he heard Harry step in through the floo.

“Paperwork,” Harry said.

“It’s nearly midnight, try again,” Draco said, walking toward the living room.

“Well, I would have been home a couple hours ago but you know how Mungo’s is about paperwork.”

Draco stopped in the doorway.  Harry had a hand inside his robes over his heart.  He looked like a nervous wreck.

“Mungo’s?  What happened to you?” he asked.

“I’m fine.  I didn’t even have to stay the night in the hospital.  I just got hit by a curse,” Harry said.

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Draco shouted.

“I’m fine.  It didn’t hurt me.  It just stopped my heart for a few seconds, took my breath away.  I know what to do about it, though.”

“Harry, why didn’t you tell me? I would have—”

Harry fell to one knee.

Draco ran to him, “Harry!”

Harry pulled his hand from his robes and held a thin gold band forward to Draco, “Marry me?”

“Are you fucking kidding me, Potter?!”

Harry looked up at him and smiled, “I’m going to need a simple yes or no, love.”

Draco fell to his knees in front of Harry, “Yes. Yes, but don’t ever do this to me again.” 

Harry slipped the ring on Draco’s finger.

“Wait,”  Draco said, still smiling, “did you just imply that I’m a curse?”

“Shhh, let me have this one,” Harry said as he pulled Draco in for a kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

For the next couple seconds, Harry’s broom and the golden snitch were the only two things in the world.  The air rushing past him, the ground quickly coming up to meet him, and even Draco’s voice all faded away as his fingers curled around the little ball.  The second the snitch was in his hand, the world came back into focus.  He pulled up hard on the handle of his broom, missing the sandy pitch by less than a meter.  He flew back up to where Draco was shouting at him.

“Potter!” Draco screamed.  “What the hell were you doing?  It’s too dark out here for a stunt like that!  If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

“I’m fine, and I’m not going to die before I see the look on your face when I tell you I’ve won,” Harry said.  

“It’s too dark out here, we’ll never find the—”

Harry held the snitch up between his fingers.  Draco stared wide-eyed with his mouth open.

“That’s it.  That’s the look I couldn’t miss,” Harry said.


	32. Chapter 32

Harry’s afternoon class was cancelled.  He now had time to have a nap or spend some time with Draco.  When he got back to their flat, he heard the sound of crying.

He dropped his things on the table and went straight to the sofa.  Draco was curled up wrapped in a blanket, headphones on, the computer in his lap playing The Fox and the Hound, and he was sobbing.

“Here I thought there was actually something wrong,” Harry said, making very sure to keep the smile off his face.

Draco sat up wide-eyed and yanked the headphones from his head, “Don’t judge me.”

“I’m not,” Harry said.

“It’s cathartic.”

“Okay.” 

Draco settled back into his blanket nest.  He looked back up at Harry and said, “You can’t tell anyone.”  He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his hoodie.

“I won’t,” Harry said, sitting next to Draco.

“I don’t trust you.  I need collateral.  Tell me a secret.”

Harry said, “You know all my secrets.”

“Nice try.  Think of something,” Draco said.

Harry looked from Draco to the movie playing on the laptop.  He said, “When I was little, I had a crush on Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid.”  

Draco scoffed. “I guess that will have to do.”


	33. Chapter 33

They had been working on their transfiguration assignment in the common room for hours.  Harry’s thoughts kept wandering and he was too tired to keep working.  He started gathering up his notes and books.  Harry couldn’t find the top to his ink well. 

“Hey, have you seen the…? _Oh_.” Harry stopped.  Malfoy had fallen asleep sitting up.  He spotted the missing top near Malfoy’s books.  He capped the ink and got his things put into his bag.  He hated the idea of waking him up.  None of the eighth years were getting enough sleep.

“Malfoy?” 

He didn’t even move.  Harry bagged up Malfoy’s things and tried again to wake him up.  “Malfoy, hey.  We should go to bed.”

“Okay, Harry,” he said sleepily, but didn’t open his eyes.

_Harry?_   Malfoy had never called him that.  “Er, Malfoy?”

Malfoy yawned and looked up at Harry, obviously confused for a moment. “Oh, shit. Sorry, Potter, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Harry hesitated for only a second. “We, er, you should go to bed.”

Draco took his bag and headed to his room.  Harry watched him leave and couldn’t keep the sound of Draco saying his him out of his head.


	34. Chapter 34

Draco stared up at the ceiling.  His flat was silent but for the sound of their breathing.  Harry’s head on his chest was something of its own redemption.  Draco traced his fingers down Harry’s back, starved for the moments when Harry would actually let Draco hold him.  

Draco knew he couldn’t push, couldn’t take more than he was given.  Harry would run.  He always ran.  Draco was unsure if he was running from his sexuality or from his feelings for a former Death Eater.  Or maybe it was something else entirely.  Maybe he was afraid of letting himself be happy.  Harry was happy wasn’t he?  When he was here with Draco?

It was in this dark, quiet room that both men drifted somewhere between bliss and sleep.  It was in this room that Draco forgot to be careful.

“I love you.”

The words lingered in the air, an echo where there should be silence.  Draco hated his carelessness even as relief filled him.  Relief that he would no longer have to fear the moment he let those words slip only held back the darkness of regret for the briefest moment.

Harry pulled away with his face hidden by tousled hair.  Only his hand lingering on Draco’s chest a second longer than necessary hinted at the hours they had just spent in each other’s arms before Harry was out of Draco’s bed, grabbing his clothes from the floor.

One second, two seconds, an eternity passed before Harry said a word. “No one needs to know.”

Draco knew the harsh embrace of despair; he knew pain and darkness.  He would take that over what he felt right now.

He watched Harry leave, the crack of disapparation ripping the life from the room.  Draco wondered how his heart could keep beating once it had broken.


	35. Chapter 35

“Are you sure they’re not home?” Draco asked, pulling at Harry’s clothes.  

“They said they’d be out until late,” Harry said, taking his mouth off Draco’s neck long enough to answer and have his shirt pulled over his head. “We’ve got at least a couple hours.”

“Okay, but after last time, you can’t—” Draco gasped as Harry slipped his hands under the waistband of his trousers, “you can’t blame me.  That was a close call.”

“If you that worried my dads will catch us, we can use the guest room on the third floor.  No one ever goes up there,” Harry said.

They made it up the stairs with a considerable amount of stumbling.  Harry and Draco shoved their way into the bedroom, freezing in place almost immediately.  If Harry lived another hundred years, he worried that the sight of Sirius on his knees in very little clothing in front of a fully clothed Remus would never leave him.  Equally horrified and embarrassed, he cleared his throat, painfully aware he was standing there without a shirt on.

As if on cue, Harry and Sirius both said, “Well this is awkward…”


End file.
